Lose Those Guts
by MinerSix
Summary: Kimberly has guts to try to document a local drug lord and bring him to justice. What does the drug lord do in return?


Kimberly was a 24 year old graduate student in journalism. She was Oriental, about 5'3", she had a strong, slender body that really looked fantastic, with firm tits, tight bum and large brown eyes. She had been doing a study on the local cities crime especially drug crime. She had received a phone call to meet a contact at a downtown warehouse. Normally her boyfriend would go with her but the other night they had a blazing row and he left her on her own this time. After about a half hour she composed herself and left. She was going to show her boyfriend she did not need him.

She arrived at a warehouse in an abandoned section of town and went inside. She was nervous, but determined to talk to this mysterious source. As soon as she opened the door and walked inside strong hands grabbed her and one stuffed a cloth in her mouth and put tape over it. Kimberly felt herself being pulled over to a post. Quickly and efficiently she was tied to it. Hands behind post, ropes at her ankles and neck. A man quickly added a rope about her belly. Kimberly felt it draw tight and sink mercilessly into her. She struggled for a full breath. The rope was squeezing her intestines, stomach and liver. This man was so cruel she thought and she became frighteningly aware of her internal organs and their vulnerability.

"Yeah, this is the one," said a man in the shadows.

"What do you want us to do with her?" asked the thin looking man holding a knife.

Kimberly whimpered behind her gag wildly, piteously as the utterly helpless bound young woman she was.

"It would seem that she has guts," said the man from the shadows, stepping into the light, "I want to see myself, Joe you know what to do." The man was tall and well dressed. Kimberly thought he must be the local drug lord. Again she whimpered and wiggled in her ropes.

Joe smiled and looked at the helpless beauty before him. He would make this one wiggle and last a long time. He started by cutting Kimberly's shirt off. Kimberly moaned and struggled in protest. Joe continued to strip her clothes until she was reduced to her tiny thongs. Joe then cut her belly rope loose so it would not interfere with his knife when he started the gutting. Kimberly felt her bowels relieved from the harsh pressure. She breathed in fully. Jo watched the sexy girl's soft, flat belly heave. He would grow to love this little job.

Joe pressed the sharp knife near her navel and looked directly into Kimberly's eyes and started to explain exactly what he was going to do to her.

"I am going to push this blade into your lovely soft belly." As he spoke he made a twisting motion with the knife near her navel. "Then I will gradually slit it open and let your bowels progressively fall out as you watch screaming." Again he mimicked the path of the knife across her unprotected belly. "I will do it very slowly and very carefully so you won't die immediately, you will last quite a while, watching your own intestines unravel, as you squirm with the intense agony of being disemboweled." With that he pulled the tape off her mouth and let her spit out the cloth so she could beg for mercy. Kimberly immediately started to plead and sob.

"Oh God please no, not my belly, don't cut my belly open. Please, not my bowels oh God no, no, not my bowels" Kimberly was wide eyed in terror, she could think of nothing more horrible or agonizing. She knew that if he was careful she could last quite a while even with her intestines all exposed.

Joe really loved it when they begged, it got him going and his evil grin said more to Kimberly than his knife ever could, he put the blade point to her lower belly and said, "Oh yes, your bowels! I will make sure they will get it bad and nasty over and over and over again. I will free them and play hard with them as you squirm and beg, are you ready?"

"Nooooooo oh f**k God NO!, Not my BELLY! PLEASE don't hurt my bowels like that, ANYTHING but my BOWELS! I beg you PLEASE don't GUT ME! Not in my belly PLEASE don't hurt my BOWELS in THAT WAY!"

Kimberly's eyes opened wide when she felt a sharp cold prick of the knifepoint in her lower belly, to the side of her hip and just above her panty line. She shook her head no violently, whimpering her willingness to do anything to keep from being gutted like a pig. "OH GOD no not like this, don't gut me like this, PLEASE don't cut my bowels out!" Joe smiled and looked into Kimberly's lovely brown eyes and pushed the knife in, while lowly but forcefully groping at Kimberly's compact tits as he felt the blade go in deep. "There you go." said Joe "I always like to see what a girl's got on the inside."

Kimberly gasped and moaned noisily as she felt the cold sharp blade enter her entrails, then screamed piercingly as she could feel Joe slitting her belly open sideways with the knife, doing it as casually as opening a sack or bag. Joe went diagonally upward to Kimberly's navel and went around the right side of it. Joe liked uncut navels but he also was avoiding the major artery there, so Kimberly wouldn't bleed out too quick. He put his left hand over the slit in Kimberly's lower belly to help keep her guts in as he cut, he didn't want them to start to fall out just yet. He then slit sideways further to her other hip, his razor sharp blade making easy work of Kimberly's soft belly flesh.

Kimberly tried to hold her breath; she let out an extended loud groan of anguish through clenched teeth, fearing that screaming would help spill her intestines. Joe then let go of her sliced belly and stepped back to watch her bowels start to tumble out. They exposed themselves gradually, their own load and internal pulsating pushing at the slit in her belly. Kimberly wailed horribly as she felt her belly start to empty itself of her entrails. Joe and his boss watched as loops of Kimberly's small intestine slowly oozed out in bloody sticky coils, Kimberly was moaning and screaming, twisting and jerking her body as they came out. "Oh god my BOWELS!" she wailed "Please no no no! Oh f**k my BOWELSSSS! NO NO OH GOD NO!" She could feel them unraveling and sliding out slowly and wetly. They oozed out over her lower belly and thong in a loop dangled between her thighs and soiled her white thongs. It felt so wrong and Kimberly instinctively tried to clutch at them but her bonds stopped her. She continued to wail and writhe. "AHHHUUUGGGGGGGG! oh god NOOOO, please HELP oh f**k my BOWELS!" Joe was pleased with the way she was howling with shock and pain, The way she squirmed and strained against her bonds, her body trying to stop the flow of her insides but her jerking movements where causing some more of her bowels to slip out and wobble over her cut belly. But this still wasn't enough for his boss, Joe's Boss told him to pull her bowels apart, separate them from the protective peritoneum membranes that held her intestines in place and wrench more of them out. Joe grinned. This was so cool, he thought, as he started to explain to Kimberly, "What you're feeling now is nothing to what is going to come, your bowels don't feel pain, but the lacy membranes of the peritoneum have all the nerves, oh yes when I cut them and let your bowels really free then you will know the agony." As he approached with his blade again Kimberly really started to twist and writhe franticly pleading for the mercy she knew wouldn't come.

"Please oh GOD please don't hurt me anymore, PLEASE don't put your knife in my bowels again no no no oh god it hurts SO BAD now! Please don't cut my BOWELS out! PLEASE OH GOD."

Joe let her beg for a while; the sound of her pleading and crying out in despair and pain made this job even more worthwhile. He then slowly pushed the blade right into the centre of her exposed bowels and carefully twisted it around to free them from their connecting membranes and her abdominal wall. Even though he was careful Kimberly was screaming wildly in intense agony. Her small intestines were fully liberated and now flowed out freely un-looping and quivering, quickly followed by her large intestines as it was pulled out by the weight and force of the smaller one. Kimberly heard and felt the wet splat of her own viscera as they hit the floor, subsequently letting out a long drawn out scream. Joe watched as her guts unraveled and fell at her feet. He saw all her bowels twitching and pulsating as they hung out of the slit in her belly. For a few moments it looked like Kimberly was going to pass out as she watched her own swaying sloppy entrails, but she seemed to gather some new strength and started begging and pleading again between her moans and screams of anguish. Joe walked up to Kimberly and played with her tits, he was surprised to find that they're hardened. God he wanted to tit fuck her like this, but he needed his bosses permission. His boss said that he should cut her bonds free so she could entertain them further first; he wanted to see what else she would do. Joe complied, quickly cutting the bonds. Although she didn't fall over as he expected, she did clutch at her hanging bowels and try to pull them back up inside her. All the time Kimberly was moaning loudly and repeating over and over "Oh god my Bowels OH GOD MY BOWELS, oh NO NO not like THIS, Not MY BOWELSSS."

Joe approached her again; he was amazed at her strength and will to live. This was far better than he and his boss could ever have hoped for. Kimberly's vision began to blur as she saw Joe smile at her. He stroked her intestines and told her to wiggle and dance for him and his boss. Kimberly was delirious with pain and her brain muddled, even with her belly opened up she tried to dance for them, to do anything to stop the torture. Her bowels swayed wetly over her thong and legs as she moved erotically. Her firm breasts wobbled and her gasping mouth uttered the sexiest groans as she vainly tried to hold on to her slippery entrails. She felt them, hanging by her lovely thighs and piled in loops on the floor. As she drunkenly danced she would occasionally step on a loop of her own bowels and she would let out a groaning scream and pull the stray loop back up to her belly, but more would just slip through her fingers and dangle down to the floor again as she moved. She moaned at the top of her voice when Joe picked them up and showed them to her. He played with them, pulling them and shaking them, enjoying the way they moved like jelly in his grip and enjoying the sounds Kimberly made as she could feel her scattered bowels being violated and played with so cruelly. Kimberly collapsed to her knees and scrabbled around for her ruined intestines screaming and begging for them back as she vainly tried to push the slimy loops through the wound into her belly. "Please don't kill me OH GOD, UUUGGGHHHHAAA! I won't tell anyone, oh f**k MY BOWELS please help me Oh God I don't want to die, not like this, Not LIKE THIS! OH GOD MY BOWELS" She wept and pleaded between her moans and screams of agony, dragging herself and her trailing intestines towards the door.

"Well, I guess she really does have guts, she is yours to play with," said the Joe's boss as he stepped back into the shadows.

Kimberly did indeed have guts. Over fifteen feet of them were hanging twisted up out of her belly, the rest had she had somehow stuffed awkwardly back into her. Joe blocked her exit, he liked this one and he was going to have fun over the next few hours.


End file.
